In many office environments, obtaining a desirable workspace can be problematic. Office workers generally seek a quiet place where they can perform their duties with minimal interruptions from coworkers, office machines, and so forth. One example of such an interruption can be an office copy machine that makes use of a bright light to copy or scan a document. Often, stray light from such a copying device presents a distraction to office workers in the immediate area. These distractions reduce productivity and can degrade the overall quality of the office environment.